


Into the Unknown

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Over the Garden Wall Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>когда один заблудился в лесу – это страшная история, двое – сказка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ - 2015

Когда один заблудился в лесу – это страшная история, двое – сказка. Считаются ли близнецы за одного, потому что всё вокруг не похоже на сказку?  
Мальчик и девочка заблудились в Неизведанном. Они не помнят, как выходили из дома, не помнят, откуда знают, что вокруг – Неизведанное, не помнят, почему так торопятся вернуться домой.  
Дорогу им указывает призрак, и иногда мальчик думает, что лучше бы это была говорящая птица. Птицы, конечно, не говорят, но призраков ведь и вовсе не существует.  
Они идут сквозь лес, оставляя за собой яркие нити пряжи. Они научены горьким опытом тех, кто оставлял за собой хлебные крошки или, бывало и такое, совсем ничего.   
Сестра даже в Неизведанном находит радость – такая уж у неё натура. Она объявляет свинью, единственное неговорящее животное на весь лес, своим другом и придумывает для неё дизайны свитеров. Она устраивает в звериной школе бой подушками, и остаётся только догадываться, где она нашла столько подушек. Да ещё и в лесу. Она сообщает каждой встречной ведьме, что нельзя себя так вести – даже если та готова зажарить их в печи и съесть на обед.  
Брат шарахается от каждой тени, видит опасность там, где она может быть хотя бы теоретически – таков его долг. Кто, как не он, должен оберегать сестру? Его трясёт от одного вида людей-тыкв, но он упрямо выкапывает для них могилы. Он старается не думать о том, что у встреченного ими оборотня была подозрительно знакомая ушанка. Он не даёт ведьмам съесть их, потому что каннибализм наказуем даже в таком странном месте, как Неизведанное. В каждой тени он видит Зверя и вздрагивает каждый раз, когда где-то рядом ломается ветка.  
Мальчик и девочка продираются сквозь лес. Встречают друзей, встречают врагов, преодолевают препятствия. За ними следит Зверь, неотвратимый и безжалостный, ждущий своего часа. Всё, как в жизни.   
К ним тянутся корявые ветви, моля о помощи, ведь каждое дерево тоже когда-то заблудилось в лесу.  
Они, конечно, не могут этого знать. Они всего лишь заблудившиеся дети, которые хотят вернуться домой. Хотят ведь?

Когда снег разделяет их, сестринские свитера уже не кажутся самым ужасным подарком на день рождения.   
У тени Зверя огромный светящийся глаз и букет обещаний, которые хочется тут же принять.  
Маленький призрак не появляется, чтобы всех спасти, потому что мальчик не верит в них. Больше не верит.  
Брат отдаёт своё имя тени, лесному монстру, чтобы его сестра вернулась домой. Это единственно верный шаг. Любой поступил бы так же.  
Сестра не возвращается. Она остаётся в Неизведанном. Разговаривает с животными. Верит в призраков. Распускает свитера, и синие и белые нити опутывают ветки дерева, похожие на вытянутые в защитном жесте руки. Девочка ищет Зверя, чтобы однажды с ним поквитаться.  
Она знает, что брата уже не вернуть, как знает это любой, чей близнец отдал самого себя взамен.  
Она просто следит за тем, чтобы каждый знал: нельзя притрагиваться к деревьям, увешанным нитями.  
Девочка не возражает, когда её начинают называть Лесником.


End file.
